It's Hard
by Stephyb14
Summary: A girl and a boy falling in love but the boy has a secret and a big one and she has no idea that he does


What people want and what they need are two different things but love is an exception to both things and that exception was for me. My name is Sky and this is the story from a long time ago it seems when I was in high school but it was the summer.

I was running on the beach like I did everyday when someone ran into me and we both fell. "Oh, I'm sorry sir it was my fault". I said "It's okay, it was my fault as well, I'm Eric". "Scarlett, nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too". We gave each other a hand of getting up and we went our separate ways but I couldn't get him out of my head, with his hair and eyes made me melt every time I thought about it, I hoped I would see him again.

The next day I went out with my friends and we went shopping and who would run into would change my life forever, it was Eric and his mates looking at surf boards and stuff like that. "Hey Scarlett, I didn't expect you here". "Oh, hi Eric, yeah well I'm shopping with my friends, Ellie, Catlin and Jess". "Oh, hi I'm Eric". They all blushed and said hi back we ended up have lunch together and we were getting along good when the Eric's mates took the girls home, or on a date or something, and it was just Eric and I left in the cafe and he asked "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight".

I blushed and said "Ok, that would be nice". I thought to myself that was a corny line but he seemed to not mind, my heart was racing and I was sweating a little but I had to go and changed and that is what I asked him and said "Of, course take your time". "Thanks". I showed hi my house and it seemed he was surprised at my house and I asked "Are you ok, it looks like you're about to fate". "I'm fine I didn't realise your house was this huge". "It's okay; it is just me and my butler Wesley and the workers". "WOW". I smiled at him and we went inside and we were greeted by Wesley's son; Adam and he said "My dad went out he said that he will be back soon". "Ok Adam; tell your dad that I have gone out for dinner and I will be back later.

After that Eric took me to this very nice place where it was set on a beach and it was a table for two with candles, wine one glass because we aren't old enough and music I loved it, it made me feel special. He tucked my chair in after I sat down and we talked for a little and he asked "So how did you get that huge house?" "My dad, was a millionaire, he died a couple of years ago but I don't remember and he left me all that money at my disposal". I replied "How did you meet Wesley?" "He has been with me since I can remember, I remember when I was little and he was a little taller than me, he said he had a disease but I didn't really care, he knows everything about me". "Cool". "I love this song, come on let's dance". I said and he gave me a look like he didn't know and then I said "I don't know how to either, but we can learn together". His look was a lot better and he got up and took my hand and we started to dance, it was enchanting he knew how to dance and he taught me and he was happy to.

When I got home Wesley was still not there and then he came through the front door. "Did you have a date Wes?" "No, madam I was held up at the shop getting your lotion". "Thanks Wesley, I'm going for my bath". Wesley helps me and he looked after me.

The reason I keep saying since I can remember is because I'm an orphan and my dad well I call him my dad is that he picked me up on a motorbike and we were driving when a car swerved into us and he crashed into another car and died instantly and I lost all my memory, I was 6 years old and I remember a boy who saved me from something and he gave me a necklace that I lost somewhere and I have been trying to find it but the house is too big and I don't ask for help because they would say I would have too many anyway and that one doesn't matter.

Anyway on with the story Wesley was helping me with my bath when he asked "Was your dated good, do you like him?" "How did you know I went on a date?" "I have known you for ages, I know the look". "Well it was good and yes I do like, I feel like I have met him before". "Don't worry I have already met him and I like him as well". "I'm glad you approve it means a lot to me". After that was said I went to bed.

The next day was school and I wasn't really nervous but with Eric there it made me a little. As I got there she came, the other girl; Angela, she was head cheerleader and the most popular girl in the school but I was the most liked and everyone talked to me and I was practically the most popular girl but she was because she was head cheerleader. "Hi Scarlett, what you're doing?" She asked in an annoying voice "Hi Angela, I just got here and I'm about to see all my friends, is that a problem?" "No". And she left, I paid no attention to her and went straight to see my friends; they all gave me the biggest hug ever and asked me if Eric and I were going out and I said no, they looked disappointed but they were pretty happy though.

Eric came up to me and gave me a hug, I said "Did you miss me that much?' He realised what he did and started to blush and said "Oh, sorry". And I kissed him on the cheek after he said that and he saw that I made myself blush and we both laughed. "Hey do you know who Angela is?" "Yes, she is the head cheer leader and the most popular girl in the school". "Oh, I heard you were the most popular". "Oh really, I don't like to think so". "Why?" "Because If I was I would have to date the quarter back and I don't want to". "Really even though I just got that spot in the football team". "Oh, ok well in that case I will". "How did you know I was going to ask you out"? "You can always tell and I have not being asked out many times before".

He smiled at me and we went to class together holding hands and everyone was looking but we didn't care. During class we had to pick names out of a jar to be our partners in science I got a guy who has liked me for ages but he is weird and Eric got Angela and I was pretty upset but he said "Don't worry about it". It made me a little more confident, some of my friends were in our class and started to giggle at me and I started to giggle at them because they got the two weirdest people in the school.

As we were doing in an experiment Angela put her hand on Eric's hand and he told her not to and that he had a girlfriend but then she put her hand on his behind and he told her to leave him alone and the teacher said that Angela had to work with my partner and I got to work with Eric and he was just as happy as I was. At lunch he came over and asked if I wanted to go for a walk, I knew what he was going to say but I thought it would be the right thing to do. "I'm sorry for what happened in science today". "It's ok, it wasn't your fault she can be very enticing and over powering and I know you wouldn't hurt her or anything like that". "Ok, how about I take you to dinner". "How about you come over my place for dinner you will the Chef's cooking". "Ok if you insist". I could tell something was wrong, he looked worried but I knew if it was that bad he would tell me.

That day when I was walking home I was confronted by Angela and her friends and she asked "Is Eric your boyfriend, you know I like him and I was pleasing him in science, he liked it". "Yes he is, and I didn't know you liked him although it was obvious and you weren't pleasing him in science he hated it and apologised to me because he thought you were better than that". "Right but you caused me embarrassing myself and so you will pay". And she was giving me a beating of a life time she was punching and kicking me until she heard the police come and then she ran and I got up and ran home to clean myself up before Eric saw me but it was too late he was there waiting for me.

When he saw me and how bad I was injured he ran up to me picked me up and took me inside where he called Wesley but there was no answer and he left and then Wesley came in and cleaned me up, somehow he knew that I was embarressed and decided to wait in the dining room for me. When I went in there he seemed very upset and he gave me a hug and said "I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect you". "Its ok things happen that you can't control and I didn't fight back the next time I will fight back". "I'm glad to hear that but you know that you can get into more trouble than you think". After that dinner was ready and after that Eric didn't want to leave but he knew he had to.

Then Wesley came in and asked me if I was ok and I said I'm ok and I went to bed. The next day I went to school with a black eye and a fat lip with a lot of bruises. All my friends came up and asked me what happened to me and said I got beaten up by someone I didn't know. And then Eric came up and gave me a huge hug and asked if I was ok and then I told him that I was fine and that what happened wasn't his fault, he just smiled and we went to class. During class he was texting me.

At lunch Angela approached me and told me "Did you learn your lesson last night"? All my friends looked at me and they realised that she was the one who had bashed me, "No I didn't, Eric is mine and not yours". "Wrong choice". As she said that my friends put themselves in front of me and said "No it isn't and we all protect her including Eric you have lost". I was so surprised and happy for they had done for me and I said "So, you can leave now or we can fight". "Fine I'll go but you will regret this".

Eric came up to me and asked me if Angela had talked to me and said yes and look on his face was filled with fear and I asked "Are you afraid?" "Yes, for you". "It is sweet but I can take care of myself". "Yes I know but I still worry for you". "It is ok; my friends said they will look out for me". The look on his face told me that he felt a little better and it made me feel better that he really does care about for me.

It was the football game of the season and everyone was there and I was there cheering Eric on. They were losing and he was losing faith when I yelled out "You can do it, we all believe in you". After that he look motivated and they won the game and I was so happy for him and he yelled at me to come down and I thought why not and I ran down and he picked me up and yelled "YEAH!" and everyone laughed and cheered for him and the team.

We walked home together where someone was waiting at my house and he asked "Who is that?" "I don't, I'll talk to you tomorrow". "Are you sure you want me to leave?" "It's ok; see you later". "Ok". And he left. This strange man was waiting at the door and I asked "Hi; can I help you?" "Hi there, you must be Scarlett". "Yes I am who are you". "I'm your father's lawyer; the council want your house for development". "But it is already developed and why haven't I met you before?" "Your father told me before he died that I should only talk to Wesley but it seems he isn't here". "Hello madam, oh hello Mr Angus". Wesley said out of nowhere "Hi Wesley, you know this man?" "Yes he is your father's lawyer, come in Mr Angus please". "Thank you Wesley". After Wesley invited him in I asked him "Isn't this my house and I should know these things". "I know madam but when you were little he looked at you in a funny way and your father didn't like that so he told him not to talk to you".

I understood why that was when we met he gave me a funny look and it made me a shivers down my spine but I had to be polite. "Mr Wesley the council wants this property for development and they are willing to pay double of what this place is worth". "No they aren't this house is worth more than 20 pulsar and they never getting the house". "Ok I will tell them that". And he left and I asked Wesley "Where were you?" "I was...was...um going shopping". "You have been doing that a lot lately". He had a guilty face on and he said "I have to tell you something and you might not forgive me for it". "That is silly Wesley, I would never be never mad at you". But he started to look sad and he couldn't say it. "It is ok if you don't want to tell if you don't want to, you will tell me when you are ready". He started to smile and we had tea and he was happy and I went to bed.

It was Saturday and I was on a date with Eric when Angela came up and said "Hello everyone, Hey sexy". "Are you talking to me?" I asked "No, I'm talking to Eric of course you clots". "Hey you don't talk to my girlfriend like that". Eric said and it made me feel better. "Fine I was trying to be nice". Eric and I went and didn't talk about it which made me upset. When I got home I went up to my room and did my daily search for my necklace and at the bottom of a draw that I have never seen was a box and I looked in it and there it was, it was a half heart necklace, I didn't know where the other half was, I tried to put it on then Wesley came in said "Is that the necklace you have been looking for?" "Yes, can you help me put it on please"? "Yes madam of course". He put it on and it seemed like he did it before, after he put it on my head started to pound and I fell on the ground and Wesley said "Are you ok?" I started to remember the boy who saved me, it was from a bunch of boys throwing my bag and he got it back for me but he got a beaten for me.

Then we spent an afternoon together and soon we were inseparable and when I found out I was getting adopted and he calmed me down. On the day I was going he gave me the necklace and said that he would always be with and this was the symbol of it, we shared a hug and I kissed him and said bye. I woke up with Wesley saying that he was Eric and I said "WHAT!" "What is it, madam". "Did you just say you were Eric"? "No". "Ok, that was weird". Then he left and then a knock on the door and I answered it and it was Eric and he looked stressed out. "Are you ok, Wesley called me and said you fell to the ground". "I'm ok, Wesley was acting weird and I think something is wrong". "I just talked to him and he says he's fine".

I knew something was up so the next day I confronted Wesley and asked "Wesley, I know something is wrong tell me please". "Ok I will show you rather than tell you". Then he took off what was a mask and it was Eric! "Eric, is that really you?" "Yes it is, look I know it looks bad but let me explain". "No, just leave me alone". "But I" It was too late I had already gone away crying he was very guilty.

It had been 3 weeks and I was so low and Angela didn't make it any better she kept saying "Where is your sexy boyfriend?" "He is not my boyfriend anymore and I don't know where he is". "Do you care?" "N...n...y...yes I do". "You miss him that is so sweet". "Leave me alone you keep doing this and it is getting old LEAVE ME ALONE". By then I was yelling and everyone was looking at me and I ran out of the school, Eric followed me and he tried to calm me down and I started to cry and said "I'm sorry, I didn't give you chance to explain, I still want to be with you but I can understand if you don't want to". By then I was talking to fast when he said to me "Shut up, you talk too much". I looked at him and he looked at me and we leaned closer to each other and shared our first kiss. Straight after that I remembered everything.

It came to me in a flash and I realised it was Eric who saved me and gave me my necklace. I asked "Did you meet me when you were 6"? "Yes you remember everything?" "Yes, I do remember everything and do you have the other half of the necklace?" He pulled it out and we put it together and it fitted. He and I kissed and then we saw that Angela was watching and she running to me and I put her straight down.

We ended up getting married and having 2 kids, Roxy and Ellie, I named Ellie after my friend and she was so happy. We lived a long and happy life in my house and that was where stayed and our children moved out and it was just us, we loved it.

The End.

By Stephanie Burton


End file.
